


Bartender

by OfDonutsAndWomen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDonutsAndWomen/pseuds/OfDonutsAndWomen
Summary: Lena meets kara at a barIm terrible with summaries, and this is my first work in awhile





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This is awkward, Im awkward, I promise I'll get better!

Lena tosses her bag on a bar stool and slides into the one next to it. It had been a long day and she still had several emails to send off before she could be officially done with it. She pulls out her laptop and boots it up, not bothering to spare the bartender a look as she rattles off her order and begins rapidly tapping the keys.

An hour later, she’s three drinks in and seemingly no closer to being done than when she started. Her head drops to her hands and she lets out a frustrated groan.

“Are you always this stressed out or is tonight just the exception?”

Her head immediately snaps up, looking around for the person who asked. Nobody’s sitting around her, so her eyes wander to the bartender who was currently cleaning a glass with an amused look on her face.

Lenas eyes raked over the womans body, from her tight fitting black button up, the sleeves rolled up just enough to grace her eyes with the sight of her muscled forearms, to the dark red suspenders, to the matching tie.

Her thoughts went from work to all the things she’d like to do with that tie in record timing. 

When their eyes finally meet, she sees the woman giving her an amused smile, her eyebrow slightly arched. “See something you like?” Lena felt her cheeks heat up so her eyes snap back to her laptop. She sees the bartender lean across the counter in her peripheral. 

“You know, when someone asks a question, common curtesy says you should answer it.” 

Lenas eyes drift towards the blonde and she sighs.”I run two multi billion dollar companies. Stress comes with the territory.” She continues typing, trying to ignore the awed look the blonde was giving her.

“Well thats.. Impressive. To say the very least. I’m a bartender, obviously. It’s more for the fun of meeting new people though. During the day, I run my own construction company.”

She sighs and shuts the lid of her laptop before sliding it into her bag. It was obvious that she wasn’t going to get any more work done here. She swirls the amber liquid around in her glass and turns so she’s facing the blonde, taking a minute to study her face.

“Aren’t you a little young to have your own company? Mine was handed to me when brother went off the deep end so I didn’t have a choice.”

A sad look crosses the womans face. “It was my grandfathers company. When he passes, he left it to me. I had been working for him at the time so I knew what I was doing. But it’s not what I want to do. I always wanted to be a reporter.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kara.” 

The woman, Kara, looked at her, clearly surprised. “How.. how did you know my name?” It was Lenas turn to look at her, amusement written all over her face. “Name tag.” She says simply, and reaches over to tap the little rectangle.

Kara blushes and reaches up to adjust her glasses. “Oh, right. And you are…?”

Lena pauses, wondering if it’d scare the blonde too much to know that she was a Luthor by name. Her family was a well known group of terrorists. She had done everything she could to separate herself from them, but there were still people out there who automatically assumed she was one of them.

She lets out a sighs and decides, to hell with it. “I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.” She holds out her hand and waits.

If Kara was surprised, she didn’t show it. Instead, she took her hand and offered a smile. “It’s a pleasure, Lena.”

They carry on in a conversation about whatever comes to mind. From education to business tactics to what they want to do in the future. Lena was surprised to find out that they got along well together and that they actually had a lot in common.

Time flew, and soon enough it was closing time. 

“So, do you maybe want to get out of here? Grab a coffee or something?” Lena was startled by the question,but found herself nodding along. “Yes, I think I would.” She collected her things while Kara went about closing up. They ended up leaving hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Both excited at the prospect of spending more time with each other.


End file.
